


Letters From a Weary Soul

by floralandrogyny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Army Dean Winchester, Brother Feels, Dean Winchester is John's Good Little Soldier, Hunter Sam Winchester, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Letters, Loss, Military Jargon, Non-Hunter Sam Winchester, Suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralandrogyny/pseuds/floralandrogyny
Summary: A story told through the letters of two brothers, both fighting a war on different fronts and going to great lengths to hide their reality from one another, but how long will it be before the secrets tear them apart?Dean is the perfect little soldier his father always wanted, a combat medical technician deployed out in the sweltering mess that is Afghanistan, where he finds that he'd sooner trust Crowley than any human out here. Ironic really, that man turned out to be the real monster in the end.And Sam? He's back at home, he managed to argue exceptional circumstances and got his law degree at Columbia. Now he works for a small law firm in Kansas, helping out with pro bono cases and the occasional hunter who gets caught up in the law, as they so often do. Or at least, that's what he tells Dean.





	Letters From a Weary Soul

 

' **0900 / Jan 21 / 2009          Helmand Province**

 

Hey Sammy. I hope you're doing alright and you aren't doing anything I wouldn't do. Don't do anything I would do either. Both are bad options. Basically, use that brain you're so fond of. I bet you're bored out of your ass sitting around working on crappy, D list cases all day. You probably won't believe me but it's boring as anything out here as well, the only interesting thing I look forward to is patrols but even they're starting to lose their appeal. It's just a ton of sand and sun and cautious locals.

There's been no contact. No missions. We're basically just sitting on our ass waiting for the higher ups to give us something to do y'know? I know it ain't right to be praying for something to happen out here cause dull is safe, but man. I'm gonna go insane, all this waiting around is making me antsy.

Writing to you is keeping me occupied but it's really hard to write on this god damn paper, have you seen how sun bleached it is? It's practically turning to dust, it'll be a miracle if this will be readable by the time I'm done. If you can't read any of this, I'm sorry. I'm blame the dumbass private who ain't learnt how to put stock away when needed. Looking at you Private Calloway. Dick.

Anyway, I just finished a PT session with our new son of a bitch Sargent. You'd love him, dude's a stickler for the rules and has a stick wedged so far up his ass that I felt it was my duty as the resident medic to offer to pull it out for him. My generosity got me an extra hour of PT in full kit and latrine duty for a week, I managed to get a laugh out of the rest of squad though so I can't complain.

How's everything back home? I know it's only been two weeks since my deployment but I bet you're loving it. Domestic life was always your kinda thing and now you've got it, cushy job, giving back to the community and all that. All you need now is a house with the whole white picket fence and a lady to share it with. And a dog, you can't live the life of a domestic without a dog.

Speaking of dogs, guess what wandered into the compound yesterday? It was a German shepherd, poor bastard looked like he hadn't been fed or washed for weeks, and seeing how the locals are superstitious as all hell and see dogs as disease ridden omens of all things bad, that's probably pretty accurate. Sarge wanted us to get rid of the poor guy, either by kicking him out or putting him down and while I know my moral compass is a little skewed I ain't heartless enough to put a bullet in the damn thing. We're still convincing Sarge to let us keep him, we even named him Nova after him, maybe get on his good graces before we start trying to convince him.

Anyway, I gotta go, we've got a patrol at 1100 and Sarge will kick my ass if he sees me lazying about. Remember to keep the impala safe for me alright? Don't scratch her up and if you introduce any lady friends to her, clean up, yeah? It's basic manners.

I'll be home soon.

D.W '

**Author's Note:**

> As a Briton, I'm only keenly knowledgeable about the British army and how that functions in terms of rank structure, protocol, uniforms etcetera, etcetera, so if something is wrong please feel free to call me out on it and correct me.
> 
> Also, criticism is heavily encouraged. If you think my characterisation is off, or the chapters are too short or too long, do tell me and I'll strive to improve them.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
